1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to clipping apparatuses, and particularly to a clipping apparatus for an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
Expansion cards, such as graphics cards and audio cards, should be tested a plurality of parameters, such as wiring, before shipment. During testing, the expansion cards are positioned on a support bracket and secured to the support bracket by an installation clip. However, it is inconvenient to adjust testing angles of the expansion cards, which make the testing a complicated process.